


Rain

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: There's No Place Like Home [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: It never rains in Hell...
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: There's No Place Like Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604932
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to batard_loaf for beta-ing!

On Lucifer’s third day back on Earth, it rained. Thunder cracked, the heavens opened, and it _rained_. He stared out of the window at the first crack, eyes lighting up as the first heavy droplets hit the windows. It took barely a moment for him to rise and dash outside, the cool drops turning his shirt translucent as he flung his arms wide. He let his mouth fall open as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, the water running across his tongue, tasting of pollution and life and  _ humanity _ .

Chloe watched from the doorway as he smiled and stood in the rain, dark curls plastered to his head and shirt sticking to his skin, and  _ here _ . He told her it never rained in Hell, always dry and hot and stifling, so rain meant life and choice and  _ freedom _ . His unguarded smile and simple joy sparked a smile on her own face, as it finally sank in that he was home, with her, and not going anywhere.

After a minute he paused and looked back to her, beckoning her out into the rain. Smiling, she joined him in his joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
